


House of the Rising Sun

by Ridin_ben_solo



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridin_ben_solo/pseuds/Ridin_ben_solo
Summary: Amelia is a Special Ed Nanny who has had almost every case in the book, but she doesn't realize when she gets a call from Constance Langdon, who desperately needs help with her out of control grandson... Michael.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None for this chapter. There will be eventual smut and there is a lot of swearing.

Being a Nanny was not always the top of my career choices, but right now it was the best thing I could do to pay for college. I worked particularly well with Special Needs children. I had worked with 4 prestigious families in the past that made my resume look damn good, and I was going to use it to my advantage. 

I was just recently let go from my last job due to them moving to New York, but I wasn't worried because I knew LA was a very rich city. At least compared to New Orleans, where I was from. 

I got a call not too long after that from a Mrs. Constance Langdon. I knew she had gotten my number from the ad I put out recently so I had no problem when I answered. She explained her situation to me in a rather nervous tone. She explained that her grandson, Michael, was Special at its highest tier. He was sweet but sometimes wild and violent at times, nothing I hadn't handled before with children with severe ADHD or ADD who refused to take their meds because they were nasty. So, I agreed. 3:00 on Monday I was going to start. She didn't even ask for an interview, she just said the job was mine.

I was ecstatic. And when I made my way to the house on Monday, I made sure I wore my best beige turtleneck and jeans with some high tops. I was a professional, but I was 19 and didn't own any really nice clothes. I knocked on the door and adjusted my sweater. It was Fall so it felt decent outside. When she answered, I was greeted by a rather gorgeous woman in her late 50’s, early 60’s. She gave me an award-winning smile “Oh! You must be Amelia. Amelia Trahan?” She asked, fixing her dirty blonde hair.

I returned the smile and shook her hand “That's me. I was excited when you contacted me. Michael sounds lovely. Where is he?” I asked, looking around her foyer as I stepped in? Her smile faltered before she turned and waved for me to follow “In his room…” she said, walking up the stairs. I followed her and stopped at a baby blue door with a toy truck on the floor.

She hesitated and looked at me “I need to tell you something… Michael is… a larger boy than most.” She said

“Is he obese? Or just tall?” I asked

She didn't answer and just opened the door.

There, on the bed playing a video game, was a boy around the age of 17 or 18. I opened my mouth to speak, but Constance cut me off

“Please Amelia… I know he's a lot older than what you're used to, but you are the last Nanny in LA and I'm desperate… he's 18 with the mind of an 8-year-old. I need to work, and I can't do it without you. And my last Nanny… well, let's just say she wasn't up to the challenge” she begged, grabbing my shoulders. I could see the desperation in her face. She was exhausted.

I gave a sigh and looked at the boy, who was now looking at me. His eyes were a soft blue and he had the face of Adonis. “Fine. I'll do it.” I agreed. She hugged me and gave a cry of happiness “Thank you so much, Amelia. You start immediately. I have to go take a damn nap.”

She left before I could protest. I was suddenly aware of the boy that was still staring me. I turned to look at him and smiled “Hello, Michael. I’m Amelia. You can call me Amy.” I said, walking over and holding my hand out. He studied my movements before shaking my hand. He was strong, I could tell from his grip. “I'm Michael.” He said, his speech childlike but his voice was masculine “You look like one of those ladies in Grandma's beauty magazines.” he stated as if was a normal complement.

I blush anyways and gave a soft giggle “Thank you, Michael. What are you playing?” I asked, sitting next to him and accidentally sitting on something. I stood quickly and looked at what it was. It was a dead squirrel partially hidden by blankets. I almost screamed, but I instead looked at Michael “Is this what your grandmother meant by violence?” I asked, picking up the squirrel. He looked at me, sad blue puppy eyes connecting with my green ones “It was a present for you… grandma told me you were coming,” He said shyly. 

‘Wow. I'm the nanny to a serial killer. Great.’ I thought with a sigh.

He noticed my demeanor and brought his knees to his chest nervously. I thought quickly as to not make him more upset and smiled sweetly. “You know what? I love it. I'll take it to my friend to get it cleaned up. She's a taxidermist.” I said, placing the bird in my mostly empty purse. This made him smile, and I returned the smile, walking out and leaning against the wall. I went over my options in my head

Help take care of a possible serial killer and get paid 10 dollars an hour 24 hours a day 5 days a week? 

Most people I know don't make that in a month.

Or

Leave and not get paid. 

However, Rent is due in a week… 

Option A it is


	2. Chapter 2

After the bird incident, it was relatively normal for a few days. I moved in and decorated my room a bit, hoping to feel more at home. Michael was reserved and didn't really do anything except watch me from the hallway every now and then. Yea, pretty normal.

Until it wasn't.

I was out getting some things for Constance when I came back to see the front door open wide. I walked in and called for Constance. I spotted a small note on the foyer table that read 

I Will be home soon. Don't wait up - C

As I read it, I heard a scream and noises of someone rolling around on the floor. I dropped everything and ran upstairs “MICHAEL!?” I called out as I whipped around the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. There was a man on the floor of the hall, blood pouring from his stomach along with some of his internal organs that were now external organs.

I looked up to see Michael sitting in the corner with his head in his hands and a knife at his feet. He was covered in blood. I stayed frozen for a moment before looking back at the man. This man was a neighbor. He lived down the street from their house and always complimented me when I passed his house on my early morning runs. He was a creep, but I don't think he deserved this.

I returned my gaze to Michael and slowly made my way over to his shaking form. I got on my knees and gently gripped his wrists, pulling them from his face. He looked at me with those puppy eyes and hugged me tightly. “Michael? What happened?” I asked, trying to keep my cool. 

He sniffled and wiped his face “H-He came over a-and knocked on the door… I-I didn't answer I p-promise! H-He came in through the window a-and went through your clothes…” he explained, slowly calming down. I wiped his tears with my thumb and moved curls from his face before he continued “H-he wanted to do nasty things to you.”

I looked deeply into his eyes, he was telling the truth. Maybe the creep did deserve it. I was speechless and I didn't want him to get in trouble, because I knew they'd take him if the name Langdon hit the wrong cop's ears. So, I did what I was good at: thinking quickly.

“Help me get him to the basement and you clean up the mess,” I instructed, standing and picking the man up by the legs. Michael helped me haul him down and quickly went to clean up. I found some old rubber gloves and put them on. I wrapped the body in trash bags and got Michael to help me haul him to the old furnace. I had found it when I dropped a can of soup down the basement stairs. I would just explain that it was a normal smell for an old furnace that hadn't been used in a while.

Afterward, I tossed the gloves and ran a bubble bath for Michael. I disposed of the gloves I was using in an old McDonald's bag in the trash and wiped down any prints on the knife. 

Operation Cover Up Phase One: Complete.

Michael had undressed and got in the tub. I assisted him in cleaning his skin and hair before finding him some new clothes and throwing the old ones in the washing machine.

Phase Two: Complete.

Michael sat on the couch as I wiped off any excess blood on his face. And the whole time he looked at me and smiled. Despite the circumstances, I smiled back. His smile was beautiful and rare.

“Why did you help me?” He asked in the most delicate voice.

“Because you saved me from ending up like him,” I replied, standing and placing the baby wipe in the trash. He stood as well and came behind me. I turned to him, my eyes level with his chin. I felt his warm breath on my face and the similar warmth of his body so close to mine. I swallowed hard before looking up into his gorgeous eyes that were burning into my own. He leaned down and quickly pecked my lips “Thank you, Amy” he said gently

I was lost for words again. I shouldn't have let it happen, but how do you tell a man like that no? “Michael… I'm your Nanny. You can't do that.” I said in almost a whisper “I know you don't understand what you did but you can't-”

“I know what I did. I kissed you. I saw it in a movie Grandma was watching. You do it to show someone you like them a lot” he explained, pushing my brown hair behind my ear. I blushed. Our moment was interrupted by the front door opening and closing “Amelia, Michael, I'm home!” She called. I snapped my focus to the staircase and back to Michael 

“She can never find out. Any of this.”


	3. Chapter 3

After that day…. My view of Michael was different. Every time he was in my presence, I felt exposed. I felt like he was watching me at all times. I felt like prey. And the worst part…. Was that I liked it. I liked the way his blue eyes scanned me. The way his blonde curls would fall in his face every now and then. And how tall he was compared to me. He had me wrapped around his finger and he fucking knew it.

Usually, Saturdays were my off days. I sat in the backyard reading and enjoying the smell of roses from Constance's rose garden when I felt it. He was staring at me. I looked up at his bedroom window to see him smiling at me. He waved and I couldn't help but think he was the cutest boy I'd ever seen. However, I knew there could be nothing between us. Constance would never allow it. She’d throw me out and I'd lose everything. Even him.

The transition into these new feelings I had for Michael was troublesome. And I soon came to find out that I was not the only one caught up in his murderous behavior. Constance found a dead priest in his room and I knew immediately that she knew about it from the beginning. So, I told her about the neighbor.

“HE KILLED SOMEONE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME???” Constance roared from across the table. She looked tired and bruises in the form of hands covered her neck. It didn't take long for me to figure out who put them there, and that scared me. 

“You have the audacity to be upset with me when you literally just buried a priest in your backyard?” I retorted, sipping a cup of tea I had just made. 

She pointed her finger in my face “How dare you. Come in here and criticize me when I've been dealing with this since that boy was born! You know nothing! And seducing him as well? You're sick and perverted!” She accused

I rose from my seat “Seducing him? I've done nothing but care for him since I got here. Like I'm supposed to do. And I've obviously been dealing with all this better than you and I've been here for almost a month!” I defended.

She let out a strained, almost evil laugh and was quiet for a moment afterward. “Ya know what? If you care about him so much-” she threw her house keys, car keys, and everything else under the sun at me “You deal with him from now on.” she said in almost a growl. She left the house with nothing, so I just rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my room. 

How dare she! I've been nothing but good help to her and even cleaned up a murder for her grandson, and she has the nerve to judge me? Fuck her. I packed my things and grabbed my phone from the stand. I'd get everything else later. When I turned to leave, I was greeted by the familiar form of Michael in my doorway. He was crying, and my heart slowly began to break.

“P-please… don't leave…” he begged. I put my stuff down and walked to hug him right. He hugged back, picking me up off the ground a bit. He cried into my sweater and I sighed “Michael… I'm sorry… she's never going to forgive me for helping you.” I said softly. 

He set me down and wiped his face “I'm gonna make it right.” He sniffled, making his way down the stairs and to the front door. I followed him quickly and called after him “Michael, wait!” But he didn't listen and went out the door to find her. I followed him into the neighboring house where I had seen Constance go in before. As far as I knew it was abandoned.

As I entered the door, I saw him standing in the living room, sobbing ‘No’ over and over with his hands behind his head and pacing. On the covered couch was Constance, unconscious as far as I knew. I slowly walked over as Michael got on his knees in front of her limp body

“Grandma? Hey. Hey! Wake up!” He sobbed, taking her into his arms. I was frozen from shock, but I began to cry.

“I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…” he continued to sob, holding her close as he laid her down. What he said next broke my heart.

“It's all my fault.” 

It broke my heart because it wasn't true. It was my fault. I should have kept my fucking mouth shut.

I walked over to him and got on my knees behind him, laying my head on his back and rubbing it gently “I'm so sorry, Michael” I said softly against his shirt. He continued to cry for his grandma before a voice interrupted his mourning.

“Spirits will only show themselves when they want to be seen.” 

We both looked at the source. In the chair was Ben Harmon. A man that I only knew from the papers. He hung himself after his wife died in childbirth. Was he… a ghost? I guess the rumors about the house were true.

“She doesn't wanna see me?” Michael asked in the saddest voice. I wiped the tears from his cheek as he continued to look at Dr. Harmon.

“I'm sorry. But I can help you” Dr. Harmon said

“I'm a monster! Why would you wanna help me?” Michael asked, causing my heart to completely shatter in my chest. I stroked his hair comfortingly, unable to bear any more of it.

“Because I can't help but think of you as my son. Even though you're not.

They began to talk and I made some tea for them. I figured if anyone could help, It was Dr. Harmon. I buried Constance in the backyard by myself. She obviously wanted to be here for some reason. I was upset at myself as much as I was upset with her. She just abandoned him like he was nothing. All because she didn't want to ruin her “pristine” reputation by getting him help. How fucking selfish. 

I wasn't about to give up on him.

That night we decided to move into the house. Dr. Harmon said it could be dangerous for me, but I didn't care as long as it meant getting help for Michael. We moved as much as we could into the house. It had been empty for years now, so we figured no one would buy it anytime soon.

We shared a bed that night. For some reason, now more than ever, I felt I needed to be closer to him. I HAD to or I might literally die. I had only known him for a month and kissed him once, but something inside me told me I needed him as much as he needed me. He was a drug I couldn't comprehend.

As we laid in bed with our eyes closed, I felt his hand creep up the front of my nightgown and my eyes shot open and I turned to look at him “What the hell are you doing?” I asked. The gestured was unexpected. Not unwanted, but definitely unexpected. He looked at me and blushed “I want to… feel you. You're so pretty I can't stop myself…” he said with slight embarrassment.

I mirrored his blush now. My hand found his cheek and gently traced his cheekbone before kissing him gently. Was this wrong? Wanting a murderer? A man with the brain capacity of an 8-year-old at that? A part of me felt disgusted with myself for that alone. But something about him kept calling to me. I couldn't stop myself.

Before I knew it, he was removing my purple gown and sucking at my neck. He may have been naive, but he seemed to know what he was doing somehow. He removed his boxers and I felt his throbbing cock against my thigh. 

Holy shit. I hadn't had sex since, like, my Senior year of high school. And now I'm about to sleep with this boy with what felt like the hugest dick in existence. I was wet just from the thought alone.

He gave me no time to register my thoughts. He wanted it now. He slammed inside of me, causing me to yell out and grip the sheets. He stopped and looked at me “A-are you alright?” He asked softly. I was breathing heavy, clenching around him “I-I'm fine, Mikey… keep going” I breathed out. That was all I needed to say before he continued his assault on my soaked cunt.

It was amazing. It was otherworldly. It was… fucking hot. He gave out soft whimpers as I tugged at his hair. I gave out soft praises as he pounded into me, getting the hang of this new feeling. “That's it… that's a good boy. Fuck!” I moaned as my head fell back onto the pillow. He huffed and puffed against my neck before thrusting all the way in “Mama!” He moaned out loud. I never knew I had a mommy kink until that very moment.

The feeling of being filled to my cervix made me cum on the spot. My vision even went white for a minute. All I felt was his hot cum filling me to the brim. When he finished, he rolled off of me and laid on my chest, leaving soft kisses on it.

“I love you, Amy.”

I was quiet before replying quietly

“I love you too, Michael.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was dark again. Like it used to be. My father was gone again on one of his nightly work runs, and mother was passed out on the couch with a bottle of scotch in her hand… again. 

I was 7.

The lights didn't work again. Mom forgot to pay the power bill. I knew dad would be mad so I gently and cautiously nudged my mother awake. She didn't budge. I nudged harder. Nothing. I finally leaned into her ear and whispered softly “Mommy?”

Next thing I knew, a glass bottle was broken across my right cheek. I fell back with a scream. I held my cheek as it poured blood. She looked at me with no sympathy “You're a little shit sometimes you know that? So fucking annoying.” She hissed drunkily. I cried softly against the wall as she came over and pointed a finger at me “If it hadn't been for you, your daddy would stick around more often. Not be out with that nasty whore from work”

I didn't respond. I never responded. It would just get worse. So I just cried harder.

She stood and walked to her room “Shut the hell up and go to bed” she slurred.

I stood and ran to the bathroom, cleaning up my face and going to bed. It had happened before. She’d tell dad it was an accident and he’d get me into a doctors office. My father loved me, despite anything my mother said.

It was 11:30 pm when I went to bed. Around 3:00 am, I woke to the sound of yelling from the kitchen. Nothing new. I hadn't been brushing up on my Italian like my dad wanted me to, so I couldn't completely understand what they were arguing about. But I knew it was about me.

I tried to go back asleep, but the yelling was suddenly interrupted by a loud thud and the sound of something hitting the floor. Then, there was silence.

My curiously little feet carried me out of my room and to the kitchen. That was a mistake. My mother laid in a pool of blood on the floor and my father stood over her menacingly. Her head was almost completely backward. I know now that he had snapped her neck so hard he completely disconnected her skull from her spine. My father was a unit of a man with the same size and build of a sasquatch.

He turned to me, covered in blood and slowly made his way over, getting on his knees and taking my tiny face in his hand. Even though my mother's blood coated my fat cheeks, I was not afraid.

“C-cucciolo, Papa needs your help. Remember how when Nonna and Nonno come to visit and we clean, clean, clean until the floor shines?” he asked in the gentle voice he only used when he spoke to me.

I nodded “Yes, Papa.” I replied obediently

“I need you to do that while I go bury Mama in the backyard.” 

I looked at him. And without hesitation, I went to get the floor cleaner and a sponge.

That was the day I found out what my father's profession was.

~~~

I shot up quickly, my pitch black locks falling into my face. I hadn't dreamed about my father since I lost him. I hoped that if I pushed him out of my head that I could move on without feeling sorrow. I loved him, and I missed him.

I noticed the other side of the bed was heavy. Usually, Cody was gone for his morning sessions with Ben, but I assumed he decided to skip today. He had been seeing him for about a month and a couple of weeks now. I noticed improvement almost immediately. He was smarter, quicker, and sharper than ever. I had to thank Ben at some point.

I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his temple, causing him to stir a bit. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me, smiling sleepily. “Morning, bub,” I said quietly. 

He stretched and wrapped his arms around me “Morning, Mama.” He grumbled, burying his face in my neck. 

I giggled “You only have to call me that during sex.” He just gave a light shrug and nibbled on my neck “I don't wanna go see Dr. Harmon. I wanna stay in bed with you…” he whined. 

I rolled my eyes “Michael. You need to be a good boy and go see Ben.” I scolded, kissing him gently “I'll reward you later I promise.”

He groaned again and got up, getting dressed, and going downstairs. I slid on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading down as well. The house had started to feel like a home. Despite the few ghosts who wanted me to leave. I made some coffee and grabbed my book and read for a couple hours.

After a bit, I heard some commotion upstairs and I stood and went to check. In the room, was Michael, Ben, and another blonde boy who resembled Michael. Was this Tate? Michael's father. He was screaming at him “Not even I could create something as monstrous, and evil as you!” He growled. I saw Michael throw himself onto our bed and I quickly ran past the two men and sat next to him, stroking his hair and shushing him softly.

“And you!” Tate screeched, pointing a finger at me, causing me to glare “You're even worse. You are enabling him. You are letting him get away with it like he's some sort of spoiled puppy who just pissed on the floor!” 

I felt my body heat up and my gaze turned to daggers “If you ever speak to him like that again-” 

“What? You'll kill me?”

I froze. I really couldn't do anything. I just looked at Ben, who carried a sad expression on his face, and then returned to stroking his hair. When they left, I pulled my boyfriend into my arms and he wrapped his around me. I didn't care what I had to do. I'd perform a seance to get rid of that Kurt Cobain wannabe if I had to.

From then on… Michael spiraled quickly downhill, and it didn't take less than a week for him to go back to his old ways.

I had known about the new owners, and I informed Michael we'd have to leave and live back in the old house, but that didn't sit well with him.

When the new owners, a sweet lesbian couple, moved in, Michael did the only thing that he knew how to do. I heard the screams from upstairs where I was packing up our things and planning to sneak out later to avoid detection. I quickly ran downstairs and saw what was happening. Michael had stabbed these poor women and burned their souls. I will never forget the flames. For the first time since I'd known him, I figured out what Michael truly was. and for the first time… I was frightened.

I helped Ben up. And he walked to Michael, who had collapsed on the floor. “I never could have helped you. It was foolish to try.” Ben said, leaving quickly. 

I ran to Michael. I shouldn't have. I should have left and run like everyone else. But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to turn around. So I got on my knees and looked at him, taking his face in my hands “M-Michael… w-what did you do?” I asked, tears pricking my eyes. Whether they were from fear or from seeing him cry I didn't know.

Maybe Tate was right… I was his enabler. Every time something went down, I never scolded him.. I should have snapped his neck the first time he fell into my arms. But I didn't… I couldn't lose the last thing I had to hold onto and love. He was mine, and I love him. And you don't turn your back on the ones you love. My father taught me that.

I held him for a while before taking him upstairs and turning on the shower. I stripped him of the gimp suit he found God knows where and helped him in. He didn't speak the whole time. Neither did I. I undressed and slid in with him. He stood completely still and let the water run down his face and body. I washed his body and hair, his eyes following me the whole time

“Why haven't you left?” He asked out of the blue as I washed his chest. I looked up at him and placed my hand on his cheek, moving him so his forehead could lean against my own

“Il mio amore per te è oltre le stelle.” I whispered softly. I hadn't spoken my native language since my father died. “My love for you is beyond the stars”

He looked back at me and placed his hand on my cheek, pulling me into a kiss that made me feel something new. I felt power and passion. I tugged on his hair as I returned the kiss. 

That night, in the comfort of the bed. OUR bed. We laid together in the sheets. I sang soft praises in his ear as I rode him slowly. Soft whimpers left his lips as I placed my hands on his chest. “No matter what anyone tells you. I will always be on your side, my sweet boy” I whispered as I bit his earlobe, eliciting a moan from his plump lips. “My good boy”

It didn't take long before he had me sitting upright, rutting up into me and holding me so close his face was buried in my breasts. “M-mama… I-I can’t” he moaned against my skin. 

“Go ahead, baby. Give it all to me.” I replied, tugging his hair again. He rutted one last time and let out soft grunts as he filled me with his cum. I stroked his hair until I felt his muscles relax and I rolled over.

I watched over him as he slowly fell asleep. My tired boy. No one would ever hurt him again. I dare anyone to try.

I'd rip their fucking throats out.


	5. Chapter 5

His hands were soft. He ran them down my body, leaving kisses between the valley of my breasts. Small whimpers left my lips as I buried my hands in his long strawberry blonde hair. He wasn't my Michael. He wasn't a scared, needy boy anymore. He was a man.

His eyes were lined with seduction and his lips plump from their assault on my body. How was this the same person? He took charge this time. I was at his will.

I belonged to him.  
~~~

I woke with a start when a knock rumbled through our home. It had been a week since the Ben incident, and we hadn't seen or heard from anyone, living or dead, in a while. Not that I was complaining.

I shook Michael awake and he groaned “Go back to sleeeeep…” he whined groggily. I rolled my eyes and shook him again “Michael, someone is at the door. It's 2:00 in the morning” I said, getting up and sliding on one of his shirts. I felt a sickness rise in my stomach, but I brushed it off and followed Michael downstairs. I jumped when I heard the door forced open and we rounded the steps.

In the foyer was 3 people dressed in long black robes, one I recognized immediately as the High Priest of the Satanic church, Anton LaVey. What the fuck was he doing in our home? I thought he died in, like, the 90’s. 

Suddenly, they began to praise Michael like he was some sort of God. They then explained that Michael was the Anti-Christ. I simply huffed “You 3 break into our home and accuse my boyfriend of-” I was cut off by Michael shushing me and walking down to them. I was a bit uncomfortable… but if I was being honest, it made sense.

All the things I'd seen him do. The neighbor, the priest, the previous owners… the fire. I just think I didn't want to confirm their crazy accusations. 

For a while, they returned every night. Michael stayed up late at night. I was eventually informed of something called ‘The Black Mass.’ It would be Michael's ascension to his destiny. I didn't like the sound of it, but Michael was very adamant about it.

On that night, Michael made me wear some weird dollar store cape over my pajamas. 

“Michael, I look dumb and this whole thing seems really unnecessary” I complained, looking in the mirror. He looked at me and smiled, walking over to kiss my cheek “You look pretty, Mama.” He said against my skin “I know you are doing this for me, and I'm grateful for it” he ran his hands down my body and stopped at my stomach.

I sighed and turned around, kissing him gently. We heard the door open downstairs and that was our cue to head downstairs. We stood in a circle, around a table with a girl I'd never seen before laying on top of it in a nightgown. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know if it was the sickness from before or my gut telling me something serious was about to go down.

I almost threw up when they cut the poor girl open and ripped out her heart. I felt the blood drain from my face and it wasn't even the beginning. When Michael proceeded to eat the heart, and a large shadow of Satan himself appeared behind him, I collapsed. 

I woke what I believe to be not even a few minutes later, I was on the table now. I laid in a pool of the previous girl's blood. I wanted to scream but when I looked up, all I saw was Michael. His soft baby blue eyes looking down at me, peppering kisses on my forehead. I felt safe again, despite what I had seen. So when he sat me up and handed me a cup, I drank without hesitation. 

I coughed and moved the cup away as soon as I chugged the first sip. It tasted like copper. As I looked deeper into the cup, I saw the deep red liquid and looked at Michael with groggy confusion. “It's not hers, love. It's mine.” He said softly, his voice much older and “If I want to take over the world and keep you by my side, you have to drink it.” 

I looked between him and the cup. This was it. I was officially in-fucking-sane for staying with this boy. But after what I saw… I knew what he was, and what was to come from his existence. I was raised Catholic. I knew about the Antichrist. My Nonna would be turning in her grave.

“I mean… I've already helped him hide a body and fucked him. I am essentially whipped for the Antichrist. I'm not getting into Heaven at this point anyway.” I thought as I took the cup and took a deep breath before drinking all of it. It was fucking disgusting. However, when Michael leaned over and whispered something Latin into my ear, I felt something hit me like a train and cause me to fall unconscious once again.

~~~

About four hours later, I woke again. This time in my own bed. And next to me, was Michael. His soft curls framing his sleeping face. I sighed and kissed his forehead before standing and walking to the bathroom. I still tasted the blood so I had to go brush my teeth. I stepped into the bathroom and almost screamed.

The person I saw in the mirror was not me. My skin was paler than its normal olive tone, my hair voluminous with much thicker curls than normal that framed my face, and freckles that were once almost invisible now covered my face. What… what happened to me? I still looked like me, but far more beautiful. I was the me I'd always wanted to be.

“I blessed you with my blood. Just as I was blessed with yours. We are now bonded by blood.” Michael said from the doorway, startling me so much I yelped. His voice was still different. He spoke as if he had a grammar book and thesaurus in his head. 

I turned to him “What does that mean?” I asked, completely confused. He walked over and took my face in his hands and kissed me gently

“It means you are my wife in the eyes of Satan. My right hand. My First Lieutenant. And I wouldn't want anyone else to be in that position except you.” He said, leaning our foreheads together and causing warmth to flutter through my body. 

I wanted to cry. As crazy as this man was, I felt love course through my veins. Now more than ever. He trusted me to help him, advise him, and protect him. I couldn't find the right words, but I placed a kiss on his nose and smiled.

I didn't care how crazy and reckless it was to follow him. He was mine. Mind, body, and soul. I had never had someone love me like this, and I'd never loved someone like this either. I was now the daughter-in-law to Satan and it excited me.

He reached down and touched my stomach that was slightly rounded than usual. “And this one will be the first to experience our new world.” He said softly. I put my hand over his and felt the energy. A baby? As if the situation couldn't get any crazier.

Surprisingly, I was not scared. My family was going to kick ass and rule the world.  
~~~

I was gonna go a little deeper up until he goes to Hawthorne, but I felt like I had made you guys wait long enough. I feel like I could have done better, but I'm tired


	6. Chapter 6

I never in my life thought I could love someone more than I love myself. After I lost my father, that's all I had left. Myself. Then there was Michael. My sweet Mikey. He was my boy and I would have given anything for him, despite his flaws.

Now, there was the baby. A sweet baby girl. Michael had spoiled the surprise as we laid together in bed one night. We had been living with one of the Satanists we had met at the murder house, Ms. Mead. After Vivien tried to kill us in our sleep, I and Michael knew that house wasn’t safe for us. 

Mead treated us like her own children, helping me through the uncomfortability and pain of pregnancy, while also making sure Michael also understood his new fatherly duties. 

Michael had developed more since the move, his mind was very aware of what was going on. He was nervous and even frightened, but he promised me he wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. 

The pregnancy wasn’t normal, that I knew. But when I gave birth 6 months early, I knew it was completely abnormal.

Mead ran a bath and Michael helped me into it slowly. The contractions didn’t come on slowly. It felt like I had been stabbed through my uterus. All I remember is the blood and the pain and my blood-curdling screams. I do remember thinking I was going to die, but I felt Michael next to me in the tub, muttering something into my ear, and suddenly, I remembered why I couldn’t die now. My vision was white from the pain. I hear Mead say “Push” and I gave everything I had. But it wasn’t enough because Mead spoke to Michael next “Michael, she needs to push harder. Keep the power coming. It was then I understood what Michael was doing. He was draining some of his power into me so I could survive.

I was terrified. What if he wasn’t powerful enough yet? I pushed again and again and again until the room was filled with the loud cries of our little girl. Michael sang soft praises in my ear as Mead cut the cord and washed her off. She wrapped the little girl up and handed her to Michael, who smiled the biggest smile I’d ever seen. I didn’t get the chance to see her, because I lost consciousness. 

~~~

When I woke, my head was spinning. I wanted to sit up, but I felt a hand on my chest and a soft “Not yet, Mama Bear. You gotta get your strength back up before you go anywhere.” It was Mead. She pressed a cloth to my forehead as my vision came back and I smiled. 

“I-I made it…” I said with a weakness. She returned my smile “You did. Michael hasn’t put her down since she came out.” she said, looking over where the tall blonde stood. 

He stood at the window, holding the baby in his arms and bouncing slightly as he bottle fed her. It was then I realize just how young Michael looked in his black tank top and cut up jeans with his black combat boots. We were both young. I smiled as he brought his head up to look at me. He looked like he’d been crying as he walked over and let me see her for the first time “Isn’t she gorgeous, Amy?” he asked, tilting her up a bit for a better perspective.

She looked like Michael in every way except her nose. She had a tuft of blonde curls and the blue eyes like Michael and a slightly pointed nose like me. She was gorgeous. Michael looked at her and then back to me “I have a name.” he said, bouncing her a bit more. “What is it?” I asked

“Donatella.”

“Like Donatella Versace?”

He rolled his eyes “No. Donatella as in ‘beautiful gift’. Similar to your dad’s name“

I smiled. Donte Vincenzo Giovanni was my father’s name. I was slightly surprised he remembered.

For the next couple of days we spent with the little girl, she didn’t show any sort of powers or unnatural growth, which made Micheal feel a bit better. I healed rather quickly until finally, I could get up and we all decided to get out. Michael and I were going to shop for groceries while Mead got goat hooves for a ritual.

Michael had Tellie in a little sling across his chest, following Mead while I went and shopped. I found some things we needed and smiled as I heard Michael singing to Tellie, but soon, they were interrupted by Mead yelling at the butcher. I rounded the corner to look at the commotion. I saw the lights flicker as Michael’s eyes rolled back. I watched as five knives buried themselves in the butcher’s head, arms, and chest. All I could do was scream.

My scream alerted Michael and he seemed to come back to reality. Tellie began to cry as we stared at each other solemnly. Michael began to panic and looked at Mead. Mead lead me over and she took her “I’ll take her to the car. We have to go. Now.” she said, heading to the car. I went to follow her but noticed Michael wasn’t coming.

I turned to him “Michael, we have to go!” I said, worry lining my voice. He looked at me “I don’t want you to get in trouble. You have to go.” he said.

“What do you mean?” I asked, tugging his arm

He pulled me close and kissed me gently “Trust me. You need to go” he said, looking me deeply in the eyes.

I hesitated before nodding and following Mead, who already had Tellie strapped in and the car running.


	7. Chapter 7

A month. A month had gone by since I'd seen Michael. I’d heard from him on the phone and in intimate little letters, he wrote to me and Tellie. He had been brought to a school for boys with magical abilities like him. Even though we both knew what Michael had was far more than just regular magic. And that frightened me a bit.

I was at least happy to tell him that Tellie had not inherited his ability to age rapidly. As far as I could tell, she was hitting her milestones on time. I just wished he was there. So, when Mead came to me one night while I was rocking the little blonde girl in my arms and asked me if I wanted to see him, I almost jumped with joy.

I had dressed Tellie in a black shirt and pants with a little black jacket since it was a bit chilly, and I dressed to match her. Mead stopped for gas and I went to change Tellie. Somehow Mead managed to set the pump on fire and we quickly got out of there. We pulled up to a large iron gate before getting out. It was late and Tellie was yawning in my arms. I hated keeping her up, but I knew he'd want to see his little girl. 

We were escorted by a small Asian man named Ariel as we entered the gates. We waited by a large oak tree for a good 10 minutes before we heard footsteps approach us. It was Michael, and he had definitely changed a bit. Gone were the ripped jeans and band t-shirts. Now, he wore an all black get up with a long cape around his broad shoulders. His hair was tidy and parted in the middle. He looked exquisite.

He locked eyes with me and his natural frown turned into a huge grin and he ran over with his arms out. He scooped us up in a big hug that made Tellie giggle when she realized who it was. 

He kissed me deeply and took the little girl from my hands “All my girls are here! Finally! I missed you all” he said, kissing all over Tellie's little face. 

I smiled “We missed you too, Mikey,” I said, laying my head on his chest. It felt good to be near him again. To feel safe again.

We were like that for a moment before he pulled away and handed Tellie over. He spoke to Mead and Ariel before the two men walked over to me. Michael slid his arm around my waist and lead us into the building “Ariel has agreed to let you two stay with me for a bit. I will feel more at ease during the Seven Wonders if you two are here” he said

He lead us into the elevator and through the intricate halls of the school until we got to a room. It had a queen bed with a small crib in the corner that I assume Michael bought specifically for this visit. He even got diapers and formula. I smiled at the thought of him shopping for it on his own. In the corner was two bags I assume Mead had packed and had Michael magic over here.

He took a deep breath and smiled, looking at us “I'm happy you two are here. I want to spend as much time with you two as possible before my tests. Not that I fear anything will happen. Dad wouldn't let it happen.” He said, undoing his cape and hanging it. He helped us out of our coats and hung them.

I sighed and looked at him “I'm exhausted. She's been restless and fussy since you left.” I said, laying the little blonde on the bed and walking to the bag with her name on it and grabbing her blanket. He smiled and removed his clothes down to his boxers and slid on some pajama pants. He even threw me one of his old shirts and let me change into it.

It was late, and as much as I wanted to sit up and ask him questions, I wanted to rest. I wanted to lay next to my husband and child and know they were safe and together.

Michael put Tellie in bed after kissing her head and whispering a soft I love you. I was asleep before he made it back to the bed.

***  
The next morning, I awoke to the sound of laughter and let my eyes flutter open and drift towards the sound. 

Michael was in the crib with Tellie, his long legs bent so he could fit. He had her laying on her back against them and was tickling her plump little belly. Every time he would tickle her she’d let out big fits of laughter, and he’d shush her with a chuckle of his own and make her laugh harder. “You're gonna wake Mama and then what are we going to do, Tell? We'll both be grounded!” He said under his breath so she could hear.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes “Too late” I grumbled “I'm just upset you didn't include me in tickle time”

He smiled and stood, stepping out of the crib carefully and walking to the bed with his daughter sitting on his forearm. He placed her on the bed and laid on his side. He moved a curl from her face and admired the tiny life that he had helped create. “She's beautiful like you, Amy” he said

I smiled and laid on my side as well “She looks like you. She's got my personality, but the rest is Langdon.” I mumbled, placing my hand on her little tummy as she admired her Father right back.

He kissed her forehead and smiled against her skin “I would tear the world apart for you, Little One. Piece by piece.” He hummed and laid his head down, closing his eyes. She cooed softly and curled up to him, her little head resting perfectly under his chin.

This moment made me feel whole again. Made me feel like soon my whole life I'd made with him wasn’t going to fall apart.


End file.
